Featherwhisker/Main article
|pastaffie = }} |death =Greencough |age=73 moons (6.1 years) at death |kit=Featherkit |mca=Featherpaw, Featherwhisker |mc=Featherwhisker |starclan resident=FeatherwhiskerRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |mother=Larksong |father=Flamenose |brother=Sunstar |mentor=Goosefeather |app=Spottedleaf |precededby1=Goosefeather |succeededby1=Spottedleaf |position1=Medicine Cat |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice, ''Goosefeather's Curse, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt, Secrets of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=Unknown }} Featherwhisker is a pale silver-gray tom with long whiskers, a plumy tail and amber eyes. Featherwhisker was medicine cat of ThunderClan who served under Pinestar and Sunstar, and Bluestar. He was born as Featherkit to Larksong and Flamenose, along with his littermate Sunkit, and Featherkit becomes the medicine cat apprentice to Goosefeather, taking the name Featherpaw, and later a full medicine cat named Featherwhisker. He shows himself to be competent and slowly takes over as ThunderClan's lead medicine cat when Goosefeather proves himself to be lazy, while Featherwhisker is well respected by his Clanmates. As medicine cat, he saw the birth of many kits, and even implied he knew the true sire of Bluestar's kits. He trained Spottedleaf, and eventually died due to greencough after putting his patients before himself, joining StarClan. History ''Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Featherwhisker is the cat ThunderClan turns to when they need medical help, as Goosefeather is lazy. Featherwhisker is friendly towards Bluekit and Snowkit, and defends his Clanmates' complaints against Goosefeather, though he knows they're right. He later encourages Bluefur to take up a motherly role for Whitekit, as Thistleclaw won't teach him kindness and compassion. He later becomes the head medicine cat of ThunderClan with Goosefeather's retirement, and goes with Sunfall to help his brother receive his nine lives. He later becomes Spottedpaw's mentor and oversees the birth of Bluefur's kits, and finds it odd that she didn't let Thrushpelt name any of them, hinting he knows of Bluefur's true mate. He later goes with Bluefur to receive her nine lives, and dies due to greencough after exhausting himself putting his patients first, and his remembered fondly by Bluestar for his friendliness and compassion. ''Novellas'' :In ''Goosefeather's Curse, Featherkit and Sunkit are born to Larksong and Flamenose. Goosefeather uses his powers to see the kits' future and sees that Featherkit will become a medicine cat, and Sunkit the future ThunderClan leader. Though he wishes to share this with Doestar, Cloudberry urges him to keep the secret for the kits' sake. :In 'Spottedleaf's Heart, Spottedpaw, a young apprentice, takes an interest in the path of medicine and Featherwhisker is delighted to help teach her, and Spottedpaw enjoys helping him out with his duties. He eventually becomes her mentor when she decides to switch from being a warrior. Detailed description :Featherwhisker is a thick-furred, pale silver-gray tom with bright amber eyes. He has smooth fur, long, feathery whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy tail. Trivia Author statements *It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook page that Sunstar and Featherwhisker's parents were Larksong and Flamenose.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *Despite already having his full medicine cat name while Patchpelt and Leopardfoot are still kits in Bluestar's Prophecy, he is still called Featherpaw at the beginning of Yellowfang's Secret, when Patchpelt and Leopardfoot are already apprentices. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes Notes and references Category:Main article pages